Luke Most Certainly Can Waltz
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: [Complete] LL-What if there was a second dance during Liz's wedding? What if perhaps a little more happend when Luke walked Lorelai home? Two-parter. RR please! xox.
1. let the waltzing begin

**'LUKE MOST CERTAINLY CAN WALTZ'  
-by: ocdwithlhg**

**Time Frame: Right after Luke and Lorelai's first dance at Liz's wedding.  
Spoilers: Spoiler free.  
Disclaimer: All possessed by the lovely ASP. Hmm.  
Feedback?: Please! Review or send me an email, If anybody has an requests, I'll be happy to write them for you!  
Authors Note: I just wrote this in english a few days ago. Got bored, so why not? I have a lot of little LL fluffiness pieces, but haven't posted any of them. If you guys want to read a long story, check out my first one, not completely finished-'Who Never Left My Side.' Mostly LL. For all of those readers, thanks for your feedback, and chapter 19 will be up withen a day or two, and the big ending, chapter 20 will be up sometime this week also! I love you guys! Hehe. Happy Reading.**

* * *

The song ended, but there positioning sure didn't. It's like they were stuck in each others arms. Luckily another slow song followed or else they would have looked, stupid...suspicious...anything but normal. Lorelai felt so comfortable, she didn't want to end the dance. She had to take advantage of Luke dancing. Come on, how often does _that_ come along? And Luke certainly didn't want to end it. Even if it was dancing, it was dancing with _Lorelai._ They made mutual eye contact that both screamed, 'again?' This time though, Luke held her closer. Lorelai's head rested on his shoulder. She smelled the cologne on his neck. She brought her nose very close to it, causing him to feel ticklish. He almost jumped. _Almost._ She laughed softly at the stubble on his cheek slightly brushing against her cheek. They danced the whole time, not once looking at each other. Part of Lorelai was scared to see his face. She was scared to see if he looked happy. She knew he was. She was too, but scared. All these sudden feelings for Luke started shoving themselves in her face. She had such strong feelings, too. Not, 'hey it'd be cool if we went out,' kind of feelings. More of a, 'I want this. I want this a lot,' kind of feeling, and they all came so randomly. Since when has she seen _Luke_ in this new light? It scared her. The possibility of loosing him as a friend? It scared her. 'What are these feelings? Does he feel any of them, too?' The song ended, they broke apart simultaneously. She was nervous as hell and just wanted to go home to sleep and not think about whether or not Luke felt it too.

"It's getting late." She hinted.

"I can walk you home..." He offered nervously. 

She smiled sweetly at him. 'He's such a great guy.' "Sure." She said, nodding her head.

They said their goodbyes and started walking back towards Lorelai's. Not sure just when...but _sometime_ Lorelai linker her arm through his. They looked like a couple, they acted like a couple, but they weren't, were they? They talked small talk on their way back until they reached her front door. 'Gosh this feels weird...now what? Bye, thanks for a fun time, great food and a good dance? Oh yeah and thanks for making my legs go weak and turning me into this puppy loving 8th grade girl?'

"So this was fun..." He started, trying to break the silence.

"It was." She smiled.

There was an extremely awkward silence, they both just stood there, looking at each others eyes. 'Perfect time...' he thought.

Luke took advantage of their 'moment.' He leaned in very slowly, just to make sure she didn't back away and very clearly, she did not. She leaned in further, and quicker. Anxious you could say. Their lips finally touched. It was a very soft, slow kiss. They were holding each other loosely. Luke had his hands on her waist hanging, and she gripped her hands around his arms. It lasted long, but not long enough. For either of them. Luke pulled away first, more or less, and stared her straight in the eye. It was a mutual contact and he leaned in and kissed her again, quick but sweet and pulled away again. She started to stare down at her feet, she spoke quietly just above a whisper.

"So, this was a date." She said more as a statement than a question.

"I guess." It was all he could mumble out. "If you wanted it to be." He added quickly.

"I did." The words came out quicker than expected. "I didn't know if you did."

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"I don't know Luke. You asked me but I didn't know if it was as friends, and then we danced. And I felt something...uhm...yeah something. I'm not sure what but...something...different. Something good. I just didn't think you felt the same, and now I feel so stupid for just rambling about how I have feelings for you, and you probably think I'm a complete idiot so I'm going to stop now."

He smiled. He had too. "I've always felt something for you." Did he really just say?

She smiled; 100 lbs. had just been removed from her shoulders. "Good."

She stared at the door, and turned back to him. "Want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"When do I ever drink coffee?"

"Good point. Hmm...do you want to come in and _watch_ me drink a cup of coffee?"

"Or 8 cups of coffee...sounds thrilling."

"We'll talk."

"Sure."

She opened the door and walked in first, holding the door open for him. He walked in and she just stood their smiling at him, although his back was to her. 'This is what I want. I'll take my chances.'

-End-

* * *

**If you want there to be a part 2, 'the talk', let me know! Just leave a review! I'll be happy to post it. Or if you guys just wanna tell me how much you hated this, press review also! Thanks guys!**


	2. about that dream

**'LUKE MOST CERTAINLY CAN WALTZ'  
by-ocdwithlhg.**

**Time Frame: After Liz's wedding.  
Spoiler: Naw, spoiler free.  
Disclaimer: ASP's, but with my imagination thrown in.  
Feedback?: Please! I love feedback like Lorelai loves coffee!  
Authors Note: This is for you, gilmoregirl1979! I wasn't going to post a second chapter, but since you asked...and reviewed...it's for you! And thanks to my other reviewer also! Hope you enjoy this ending part. It's a little OOC, but it's okay.

* * *

**

She followed behind him into the kitchen. She smiled for the short distance it took to get to the kitchen. He hesitantly sat at the table and watched her go to the fridge and get two drinks. She sat down at the table and smiled at him over the rim of her cup. 'This is going to be interesting.'

"So, Liz and TJ, they look really happy don't they?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "They do."

"I love weddings, really. I can't wait to have one of my own."

He nodded his head again, recalling the time she was _close_ to getting married. It wasn't the right time to ask, but he did anyways.

"Do you regret leaving Max?"

The question sort of stunned her. 'Did he _want_ me to be with Max? I thought he hated the guy.'

"No, I'm not. Why, do you think I should have?" She asked at ease...curiosity didn't hurt.

"I think you made the right choice." That said enough. She knew that he was happy she didn't and she felt relieved. After all, isn't there something going on with the two of them? I mean, _come on._

An alarm went off in the kitchen and Lorelai ran to stop the buzzing thing. It was loud and obnoxious. Not to mention, it was ruining there moment.

"Stupid clock! Why is it set in the first place?"

"Beats me."

"It's like a double déjà vu. Remember my dream I told you about a while ago when I slept at your house?"

"Right, the alarm clock slaughter. You still remember that dream?"

She smiled to herself. Of course she did. It was such a vivid dream, how could she forget? Plus, she really did like the night gown she was wearing.

"Yeah, I do. You know..." She began but stopped. Should I? Why not. "I wasn't really honest with you. You know how you asked me if that's all that happened?"

"Not exactly...sorry, I don't have a good memory that remembers weird things, unlike you."

"Well, I'll remind you. You asked me if my dream went further than that. I said no, you talked to my stomach, and then I began saying something but I stopped."

"I get that part..."

"Just cause, ya know? It's one of those things that I didn't want to say just for the weird factor. I'm sure you thought it was weird in the first place that I had a dream I was married to you and carrying your twins. Am I that desperate? No, no, no. Not like that, I mean, am I that desperate that all I can do is dream? It gets so frustrating sometimes." Let the rambling begin... "I'm not conceited. Really, I'm not. So what if I think I have a pretty face? I don't flaunt myself, do I? I don't know, I just think I'm an attractive woman, I'm nice, I'm funny, but I don't think anybody else thinks that."

He looked at her, straight at her, almost looking mad. "I do." He sid with very little emotion. He raised his glass and took a large sip and set it back down at her and watched her play with her glass."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"And how does this have anything to do with your dream?"

"Oh right. Like I was saying before you got me sidetracked..."

"What did _I_ say?"

"I don't know something. It wasn't my fault, that's for sure." She smiled.

She's so stubborn. He had to love it. "Keep going..."

"So, I just didn't want you to think I was even weirder, you know. I didn't want to be like, ooh Luke! Then you kissed me goodbye!" She said in a mock tone, high pitched voice.

"Is that what else happened?"

"Yes." She said matter of factly.

"With that whole speech, I was expecting you to say something like you quit drinking coffee for your own good or something. I don't think that you telling me I kissed you is a big deal. Hey, after all you were pregnant. That had to of meant we did something...to ya know, get to that point."

"Dirty!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, it's not that big of a deal."

"Okay. But if you're slightly weirded out, at all, don't be. I called Rory when I woke up and she analyzed my dream for me."

"This oughta be good."

"You, shush. I'm talking. She just said that maybe I had the dream because I was jealous that Christopher and Sherry were going to have a baby. You know, and after all those things that happened with Christopher and I..." She felt stupid now.

"I know." He helped her out. He just wanted to let her know he understood.

This time she stared at him hardly. "I think you might have had something to do with it too." This time she took a big sip of her drink and set it back down on the table, staring at him. He nodded his head and mutually, they smiled at each other.

"Want to go watch TV or something for a little bit? It's still early."

"Yeah, I know. It seemed like you were in a rush to get home. Any reason?"

She bit her lip and hesitated for a minute. "Uh, I was just feeling...weird, uh, not myself. That's all."

He nodded his head. No complaining there. "Got it."

They got up and walked into the living room. They turned on the TV, but neither of them were thinking about the TV. Hell, it was on a baseball game, but neither of them noticed. They acted as if they were watching, but they most certainly weren't. They were sitting close to each other, arms against each others. Lorelai's body practically felt frozen. And at some point, she moved her arm and grabbed his hand. Holding hands, she sort of snuggled up against his shoulder.

"What the hell are we watching?"

"Road Rules. What does it look like? A baseball game."

"Did you honestly just say we were watching Road Rules? Come on, mock Real world if anything."

"Oh yeah...stupid me." He said as if he should have understood her. He never really did though.

She lifted her head up and looked at him. He noticed she was watching him so he shifted his head to look at her. 'God, she's beautiful.' She smiled softly and blinked slowly. 'Who the hell blinks slowly, and looks good doing it?' She smiled larger this time and slowly tilted her head towards his and kissed him softly. She smiled through the kiss, laughing a little.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about that dream..."

"Oh gosh, not again."

"No, I just...it's just...you're better in real life." She said seductively, looking at him with the look that drove him crazy.

He rolled his eyes, and she moved in to kiss him again. 'This is definitely what I want. I'm _definitely_ taking my chances.'

-End-

All Done! RR Please!!


End file.
